The messed up life of Taylor Shay
by CreationImagination
Summary: Meet Taylor and her journey with April. New things are done and interesting secrets are discovered. Leo,Don,Mikey,April (my version), Raph, and my OC


This came to me whilst walking home in the rain

The rain lashed against my face and the wind chilled my bones. Where was I? I have no idea I just wanted to be safe. I ran into what I thought was an abandoned warehouse only to be trapped and dropped into some green slime. Now I am not myself. I run past scarred people holding their children like I am some monster. The darkness was creeping into my vision, but I could hear the footsteps of my enemies not too far behind. So I pushed on eager to find a hiding place, to await this cruel night. But I never got there. I tripped over something and knew I was going to die until something green blurred past me. And soon more green blurs joined in. I strained my eyes to see what it was but without my glasses I was useless. The fighting continued until all my allies were out for the count. I looked up to see 4 fuzzy green shapes looking down at me. I suddenly felt anger and with new life and blurred vision I… I never did get as far as walking or running away, instead strong arms lifted me up and away. And soon I allowed the darkness to consume me.

I lifted my head and ran a hand through my greasy browny blonde hair. I looked terrible but I didn't give a monkeys. After about 5 minutes of resting I realised there was no hard stone floor of my cell and the room was warm and cosy. I reached out and searched for my glasses only for them to be handed to me. I put them on and looked around, a girl around my age sat on a black comforter next to my bed. I studied her closely; she had long curly ginger hair bright green eyes and was wearing a yellow and white top with the number 5 on it. Over the top she had on a yellow jacket and blue jeans with black uggs. "Hello, my name is April" She said. I looked at her cautiously, deciding whether or not to speak or remain mute. "You don't have to speak just know that you're safe now" I eyed her looking for a sign of lying but I found none and realised she was not my enemies. "Hello April my name is Taylor". She smiled at me. I remembered how awful I must look and pulled the covers up higher to cover more of me. "Oh yeah that reminds me I brought you a towel and some clothes, if you don't like them Donny says when your better we can go shopping. In a way this annoyed me because I felt like I was being spoken to like a 5 year old, that pissed me off and you don't want to see me pissed! "I'm sure they will be fine" I replied whilst she passed me the bag. I took one look and averted my eyesight. There were bright neon clothes. Great thanks ever so much April, she noticed my avoidance of eye contact and sighed. "I'll go get Donny" She walked off. I realised I didn't know who Donny was so I got out of bed ready to follow her when my eyes laid sight upon a large green turtle with a red mask around his eyes. "I don't think ya should move around ya know don gets quite mad when his patients move" He exclaimed. I looked at him before rolling my eyes and continuing my journey of stalking April and to find this so called Donny. It wasn't long before I met another turtle this one was shorter and looked about a year younger than the red clad turtle. "Hey my name is mikey it's good to meet you!" Mikey screeched obviously excited. Unfortunately April had heard the screech and immediately turned around before calling for Donnie. I ran back through the maze of corridors until I reached the place where the red turtle was still stood. I ran past him but he tripped me. GOD DANG IT no one does that to me. I might have learned fighting from mentor and from the crang but this turtle messed with the wrong blonde. I got up grabbed his arm and flipped him landing him on his shell. I smirked and hopped through the door into bed. As April walked through the door her head turned noticing raph still on his shell looking dazed. "What happened to raph?" She laughed. "Oh um is that his name I think he fell over" I tried to look innocent I really did "So um what did Donny say" I was trying to draw attention back to the situation at hand. "He said that we can go up now if you want to?" She said and I punched the air. "HELL YEAH" she laughed and I wondered how little time it had taken me to readjust to the possible new life. "But…" Oh god a but was coming "Sock It to me April!" I was impatient. "Well he said that his father wanted to speak to you" A wave of relief shook through me because for a second I thought it was going to be bad news. April gave me 30 minutes to have a shower and get ready and presentable. She was quick and to the point a quality not many people have when meeting potential friends. I started to drift off to what the turtle's father wanted to speak about. Minutes later I was ready and looking presentable. I stood outside their father's door and knocked. "Come in my child" The voice stated. I opened the door and walked in, astonished but calmed at the relaxing scent and feel of the room. "Come closer my child so I can see you" I stepped forward knowing this seemingly wise old rat wouldn't harm me. "Hello my name is Taylor..." I started but he finished for me "…Shay you are Taylor Shay of the blue dragon clan, and I am master splinter the turtles father" He finished and it was already too late for him to stop any questions. I gave him a stare with curiosity and he nodded. -Few hours later- "Wow thank you master I shall accept your offer of training and will introduce myself to your sons immediately" I admit I was trying to sound formal! "My child your parents may be lost to the heavens but please call me splinter" He said with a look of kindness plastered all over his rat face. "I think I shall once I get used to the idea of being free from the cell" I smiled a true smile this time and hugged him. He was shocked at first but returned it. "Now come my child you must meet my sons they will be happy to meet you after your ordeal" I followed him into the large room and allowed curious faces around the room to walk up to me. First came a blue banded turtle that I didn't see when I was totally not trying to find out who Donny was. "Hello my name is Leonardo, Leo for short" "nice to meet you Leo my name is Taylor" I smiled at him then came the rest I had already met mikey and Kinda raph so when I introduced myself formally he just stalked off to another part of their home. Then came a Purple banded turtle "Ahhh you must be Donny, April talked about you!" I got my results a second later when a light blush covered his cheeks and when I turned to April she was the same. I smirked when he replied speaking in a hushed tone "Really what did she say did she say I was awesome or cool oh oh I know she said that I was smart" I decided to play along knowing that April liked him "Donny she likes you too just ask her out" I whispered back. April came over and put a hand on my shoulder to steer me away. I shot a smile at don who just waved back. "April look..." I didn't want to tell her about me blurting out her secret. She waved it off with a hand "It's fine I needed to tell him he was going to lose me but you've saved me a job "I looked at her gratefully. "So what now" I asked starting to get bored out of my mind , an evil smile arose onto her lips and formed the words "Shopping" Yesssssss I thought I might die I finally get my own fashion style. "But not only for clothes we need stuff for your room to. "Really where do I live?" I asked slightly confused "In my house silly my auntie decided since you were a friend in need you could live with me and she loves my friends so why wouldn't she love you huh?" Wow she sure knows how to make you feel better. "Well for starters I looked like something died on my head" Loll I totally knew how to ruin a moment. "Yeah we'll stop by the salon your hair is way too long" She stated gesturing to my knee length hair "Well when you're stuck in a cell there's not much you can do!" I answered. "Yeah there's something I want to ask you as well" She turned to me a look of seriousness plastered onto her face. "Go ahead ill answer" Yeah I sounded unsure but who cares my life is just starting to look up now. "Well I wanted to know why they kept you locked up" I turned to her my eyes glowing green "Because I have abilities that I have only just been taught to master, I can control the elements and for each element my eyes glow the corresponding colour" I explained "It was a test they tried on me but something in the genetic makeup went wrong. They were supposed to erase my memories and make me their slave but I guess it malfunctioned" I finally finished and the last word sent shivers down my back. "Wow you must have had to deal with a lot of stuff "She seemed to care for everyone it was so sweet. "Yeah but I got over it with the help on one beautiful ginger crushing on Donnie girl" I giggled as she turned a deep beetroot. "Now let's go shopping" I screamed throwing my hands into the air furiously. "YEYAH lets go Tay" a nickname? Oh well better get used to it. We first stopped off at a salon to get my hair sorted out; because it was so long the people asked if they could donate some of the hair to charities for children with cancer. I immediately agreed and soon my hair was plaited to my shoulder blade (because I wanted my keeping hair to go to my shoulder blades) and soon it was off in a plastic bag and away for the children. They did two plaits and were so thankful I got my hair done for free. I decided to go all out. I had my hair deep cleaned and washed and had rainbow dip dye at the end of my wavy curls. I also had layers put in and bangs as well as it feathered around my face. By the time they had done April was asleep on the chair and I was shocked by the sight of myself. I looked beautiful and April agreed with me when she awoke. I thanked the store owners and staff and we continued shopping. The next stop was at a store called Superior Beauty I was amazed at how much makeup they sold and I soon settled on 6 different shades of eye shadow 3 tubes of long lash mascara 2 eyeliner pencils and 3 liquid eye liners. To add to that April brought me my own brush comb dip dye set, nail varnish, foundation, deodorant, perfume and other things ladies required. I was so great full for it and decided to buy her something when I earned some money. Next up? Were a set of 3 shops they were: river island, Primark and new look. I brought nearly the whole shop and half of the sale items. April said not to worry as her gran had a huge house with walk in closets (Yeah I'm making them like Hannah Montana's) and rotating storage hidden behind a normal wardrobe. We brought allsorts from the shops and some of the items included: Undergarments – that was an embarrassing one- , Cropped t-shirts, Jackets that were apparently 'in fashion', jeans, shorts, socks, gloves, coats, t-shirts, long sleeved t-shirts and anything else we felt like. We had to take all of the bags to a taxi van and told them to wait because we had two more shops left and that we would pay him extra. He seemed pleased and skipped of merrily. Kinda sounded like Michel Jackson too. We headed back into the mall this time lazily walking into a shoe shop. It didn't take long as soon I left with about nearly half the store. April just laughed and I wondered how rich she actually was! We piled more bags into the car and then the Michel Jackson singer taxi man drove us to a furniture store called IKEA. It was quite fun as I brought; a king-size bed, chest of draws, a seat that hung from the ceiling, bedding, pillows and duvets, hangers and shoes storage boxes. Curtains, pictures, a rug, some carpet, chairs, a table, wallpaper, paint and loads more then we stopped off at a small fireplace shop and April brought me a fireplace? Apparently the store was already going to fit one in her grans room so one more couldn't hurt could it? According to the text April got apparently her granny had managed to buy all of the flats in the building so space was no problem. We bro fisted and brought everything again in Aprils style. So to sum up our shopping adventure… We came with nothing and left with a truckload of furniture from ikea, 2 taxis full of clothes and a trolley full of make-up. Day well spent in my opinion. Somehow we managed to get everything in the flats and even the builders turned them into one house in half the time. Now It was a huge house for just me and april as her gran lived next door. They even put in a dividing door straight from our hallway to Aprils grans living room. So we could visit whenever. I bagsied the top room with the veranda and I looked at the time. I had purchased a huge centerpeice clock with 3 inch hands. It was stunning like my own mini big ben. My room was a rainbow of colours and I had written lyrics to songs I used to like on my newly painted walls. Of course my clothes were in my hidden wardrobe and my fluffy rug was set down on the floor. My black comforter rested casually in the corner and draped across it was a blanket from Aprils gran. Jeez she can knit fast!. April supprised my by giving me the latest techy phone from apple. An alienware gaming computer in the gaming room. The apple mac computer and laptop we saw in the store aswell as the ipad and kindle fire. I aslo got a gaming chair and a projector for movies and stuff. All iin all I was completely satisfied. And I went to bed. I aswoke in the morning to the smell of pancakes and sunlight streaming through my vandana windows. I got up had a shower and got dressed then I brushed my hair out and put my make-up on. I slid downstairs, on the slide I had insisted they put in. When I got to the bottom 4 teenage boys walked in out of the blue. "Can I help you?" I asked with venom in my voice. "Taylor don't you recognise us?" The one with blonde hair asked me. "Um no am I supposed to?" I was uncertain now whether or not the meant harm to me. "Oh for gods sake its us, you know mikey leo don raph!" The one with sedeswept black hair yelled at me. My life just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
